Dartling Gun
shoots towards wherever your mouse is, so control how effective it is! |hotkey=N |weapon=Darts, Laser, Rockets |cost1=810 |cost2=950 |cost3=1025 }} The is a tower that, once placed, shoots darts at wherever your mouse cursor is pointing, and it is, along with the Bloonsday Device, the only tower that is controlled by the player. His rate of fire is 4 shots per second. The popping power is 1 bloon per shot, and it can be increased by upgrades. Upgrades Path 1 upgrades Tier 1: Focused Firing Cost: $215 (Easy), $250 (Medium), $270 (Hard) Official Description: Greatly reduces the spread of the gun. Effect: Shoots more accurate. Tier 2: Faster Barrel Spin Cost: $1020 (Easy), $1200 (Medium), $1295 (Hard) Official Description: Makes the gun fire much faster. Effect: Shoots faster, but gains back a bit of the spread. Tier 3: Laser Cannon Cost: $5100 (Easy), $6000 (Medium), $6480 (Hard) Official Description: Converts the gun into a powerful laser cannon. Blasts from this cannon can pop 13 bloons each, can pop frozen bloons, and have increased attack rate. Effect: Shoots lasers instead of darts that can pop 13 bloons each, pop frozen bloons and have attack rate increased by 15%. Tier 4: Ray of Doom Unlocked at: Rank 38 Cost: $46750 (Easy), $55000 (Medium), $59400 (Hard) Official Description: The Ray of Doom is a persistent solid beam of bloon destruction. Effect: Shoots a persistent beam instead of lasers. Pops 1 layer of bloons every frame. Also shoots more accurate and pop lead bloons.Make big damage to M.O.A.B and B.F.B and Z.O.M.G. Path 2 upgrades Tier 1: Powerful Darts Cost: $510 (Easy), $600 (Medium), $650 (Hard) Official Description: Makes the darts fly with greater velocity. Darts move faster and can pop 3 bloons each. Effect: Shoots faster and pops 3 bloons at once. Laser Cannons and Rays of Doom are totally unaffected. Tier 2: Depleted Bloontonium Darts Cost: $850 (Easy), $1000 (Medium), $1080 (Hard) Official Description: Shoots specially modified darts that can pop any bloon type. Effect: Pops lead and frozen bloons. Rays of Doom are totally unaffected. Tier 3: Hydra Rocket Pods Cost: $5950 (Easy), $7000 (Medium), $7560 (Hard) Official Description: Shoots vicious little missiles instead of darts. Hydro rockets have sharp tips that can pop Black Bloons. Effect: Shoots little missiles instead of darts that explode on impact. They can also pop Black Bloons. Tier 4: Bloon Area Denial System Unlocked at: Rank 38 Cost: $17000 (Easy), $20000 (Medium), $21600 (Hard) Official Description: The BADS covers a wide area with each shot. Enables the Rocket Storm Ability: Rocket Storm launches missiles towards the 100 nearest bloons on screen. Ouch. Effect: Shoots 3 missiles at a time, and adds an ability (Rocket Storm Ability) which shoots missiles at the 100 nearest bloons on screen. Ouch. Trivia *The hat of the monkey that controls the Dartling Gun changes color twice through separate upgrades. *A Ray of Doom can destroy an entire Z.O.M.G. in Monkey Lane, and a Bloon Area Denial System can destroy an entire B.F.B. in any Beginner track or Slalom, making these one of the most powerful towers in the game. *This is one of the towers that can pop Camo Bloons without upgrades, the others being Ninja Monkey and Spike Factory. *Only Tier 2 Dartling Guns have different colours for each path. However, Tiers 3 and 4 look different on either path but the guns are the same colour. *The level 3 upgrades for the Dartling Gun allows it to shoot something that isn't darts. *If the player wishes not to control the Dartling Gun, it is a good idea to put the cursor in the beginning of the track and exit the screen, since you cannot aim outside the game screen. However, if you do this, you will have to use Hotkeys to control gameplay unless you want to keep setting the cursor and moving it off the screen. Another way to not have to control the Dartling Gun is by using a Tier 3 Dartling Ammo Dump. *It is one of the only towers not to have a shooting option, due to the fact the cursor controls it. *Two Rays of Doom can outmatch a 4/2 Temple of the Monkey God if the latter has no sacrifices. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Monkeys